baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Klatu Tweaks and Fixes
klatu Tweaks and Fixes is a mod collection of tweaks for Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. It is highly modular and contains content, gameplay and visual changes. Some of its modules are dependent on yet other mods and might break the game if those are not installed beforehand. Read the readme carefully before installing. The following text is copied from the mod page. Content Changes The Gloves of Goodman Hayes With this component, Cromwell can transform those awful Robe of Goodman Hayes into a much more useful pair of gloves. While the robes are an interesting choice for a Wild Mage they simply cannot compete with the many overall better alternatives. At least now they do not become obsolete quite as quickly. The Manual of War Introduces an ancient magical tome that, with some effort (HINT: and some WISDOM), can grant the reader extraordinary powers. The book can be found in the ruins of Ulcaster, in Irenicus's Dungeon Dungeon (if the player has it in their possession on import) or in the depths of Watcher's Keep (if it was not already found earlier). But simply finding it is not enough. Try talking to the local scholars and mages to unlock its powers. Prepared Wishes Allows extra-ordinarily talented spell-casters to prepare Wish spells with a predictable outcome. Which wishes can be prepared depends on the caster's Intelligence and wisdom scores. But no wish is reliable without experience. Spellcasters below level 31 will have an increasing chance to mess up and might cast a random wish instead. However, for high-level wizards this can strip away a lot of the tedium usually required for wishing. Just cast a regular Wish spell and ask the Djinni for a special contract to get started. Romance Cheat: Isra will Romance Neutral Characters Isra will no longer miraculously divine your true alignment without even trying. Maybe you have a reputation of 20, but are not a "good" person... How would she know this? Unless she secretly used divine powers on you, which is a big taboo in most parties. Now she is no longer quite as picky. Warning: This component requires external mod. Give Hexxat an Inactive Fighter Class Hexxat gains an inactive fighter class of level 13, complete with weapon specializations. This makes her very powerful and might be considered a cheat. Appropriate XP Rewards for Cowled Enforcers Usually, killing cowled wizards nets you very meager XP values. Each one of them should be worth a few thousand XP at least. CtB: Skip Candlekeep Chores and intro cutscenes The Mega-Mod Check the Bodies adds a lot of content to the game, some of it of questionable quality. For instance, Candlekeep Chores and the retrospective cutscenes at the start of the game are simply dull and annoying and kill the pacing. This component removes both from the game. You're welcome. Warning: This component requires external mod CtB: Remove Venereal Disease Check the Bodies can punish female player characters by giving them a disease for having a consensual sexual encounter with an unsavoury individual. From a roleplaying perspective, this might be an OK thing to include if you could get rid of it again. And if it was actually funny instead of creepy. None of these caveats apply, because it's it happens without warning and because it doesn't work like any other disease in the game. This kind of thing is just generally a bad idea and not something a lot people want to see in their game. This component removes this disease, as well as its implicit slut-shaming, from the game. Warning: This component requires external mod CtB: Fixed Harp of Myth Drannor The item is currently completely broken and non-functional. This component fixes that. Warning: This component requires external mod RoT: Remove cutscenes from Chateau Irenicus Before you can even start playing the game proper, Region of Terror bombards the player with far too many tedious and annoying cutscenes that have nothing to do with the actual story of the game, which hurts the pacing a lot. This component removes at least the cutscenes in Irenicus' dungeon. Warning: This component requires external mod Gameplay Tweaks and Fixes These components attempt to change the way in which existing effects are applied. Streamlined Wizard Spell Progression Attempts to streamline and extend wizard spell progression. As a result the progression will be less arbitrary and continues up to level 50. Please check the packaged readme for details. Streamlined Sorcerer Spell Progression Attempts to streamline and extend sorcerer spell progression. As a result the progression will be less arbitrary and continues up to level 50. Please check the packagedreadme for details. No Item Deprecation With this component, it's no longer necessary to hoard your treasure before you sell it. Whether you sell that Long Sword +1 now or later (in bulk) no longer makes a difference. The selling prices of items never degrade. Identify all store items In heavily modded games, it can sometimes happen that Stores sell unidentified items. This component corrects any such oversights. Fix Wild Mage Items and Spells Some of the wild mage items and spells, especially in heavily modded games, can be implemented incorrectly. They don't grant a bonus to wild surge rolls, but instead limit them to a specific value. This component ensures that all known wild mage items and spells function as expected. Prevent Wish Spells from Interrupting Caster Normally, Wish spells take effect by being cast through the djinni's summoner. If the summoner has started casting another spell in the meantime, this may interrupt them. This component ensures that the actual Wish effects happen independent of the caster, thus solving the problem. The actual Wish effects are not modified and will remain in their current (possibly already modded) form. Standardize Poison Immunity Ascertains that any creature, spell or item with poison damage resistance also has immunity to any poison effects, and vice versa. Free Action does not prevent Haste or Movement Rate Bonus Free Action items and spell will no longer disallow haste spells or movement rate bonuses. Note that item descriptions are not updated. Drop Equipment on Disintegration Forces all spells that cause disintegration to first drop the victim's equipment. Drop Equipment on Petrification Forces all spells that cause petrification to first drop the victim's equipment. Drop Equipment on Imprisonment Forces all spells that cause Imprisonment to first drop the victim's equipment. Unlike disintegration or petrification, however, this cannot be done instantaneaously. Therefore equipment will only be dropped if the imprisonment effect is not immediate. In other words, this will make NPCs drop their equipment in more than 99% of all cases. Treat all Innate Abilities as Non-Magical (Unaffected by Wild/Dead Magic and Silence) Ensures that innate abilities are not affected by dead/wild magic zones or surges. In Ehanced Editions or if TobEx is installed, these abilities will also work for silenced creatures. This means that changing into the Slayer or using Whirlwind Attack can no longer trigger wild surges or be surpressed by Silence spells. Treat all Psionic Abilities as Non-Magical (Unaffected by Wild/Dead Magic and Silence) Ensures that psionic abilities are not affected by dead/wild magic zones or surges. In Ehanced Editions or if TobEx is installed, these abilities will also work for silenced creatures. This mostly means that mindflayers can use their abilities when silenced and without causing wild surges. Treat all Bardsong Effects as Non-Magical (Unaffected by Wild/Dead Magic) Ensures that bardic abilities (songs) are not affected by dead/wild magic zones or surges. Allow Arcane Spellcasting in Armor Allows unhindered arcane spell casting in any armor. Basically a cheat. Allow Thievery in Armor Allows unhindered thieving skill in any armor. Basically a cheat. Remove Delay from Improved Haste Spells Removes that pesky 1-second delay from all Improved Haste spells. Reputation has no Effect on Store Prices Your Reputation no longer has any influence on the prices in stores. Charisma has a stronger Effect on Store Prices In an unmodded BG(2) a Charisma score of higher than 18 has no effect whatsoever in dialogues and a score of higher than 20 has no further effect on store prices. This component aims to give Charisma a bit more impact by increasing the effect it has on store prices, granting ever-growing discount rates for Charisma values of up to 25 (up to 40% discount-rates). Modal Buff AI Script Adds an AI script that makes pre-combat buffing extremely quick and convenient. Works best with the EEs and in older game versions with Detectable Spells installed (comes with many mods, including SCS). Familiars can sort magical scrolls (Enhanced Editions only) Your Familiar can help you sort more than 500 from all EEs and a large variety of mods. Simple talk to them and have a little patience. The scrolls will be taken from your inventory and dropped at the familiar's feet in a single pile. Note that stolen scrolls will be marked as unstolen by this process and that it can sometimes happen that a few too many scrolls are placed. Cosmetic Changes Mute Kelsey's Romance Music Mutes Kelsey's romance score. Warning: This component requires external mod. Mute Xan's Romance Music Mutes Xan's romance score. Warning: This component requires external mod. Mute Adrian's Romance Music Mutes Adrian's romance score. Warning: This component requires external mod. Mute Isra's Romance Music Mutes Isra's romance score. Warning: This component requires external mod. Mute Kivan's BG2 music tracks Mutes all music from the mod Kivan and Deheriana Companions for BG2. Warning: This component requires external mod. Mute BG1 NPC Project music tracks Mutes all music from the BG1 NPC Project. Warning: This component requires external mod. CtB: Mute the Cowled Wizard Mutes the Cowled Wizard from Check the Bodies. What he has to say is bad enough. But having to actually listen to him is somehow even worse. Warning: This component requires external mod. Remove Chaos Shield icons from all items Removes any and all Chaos Shield icons from all items. This makes it easier to tell whether a Chaos Shield spell is in effect while such items are equipped. Change Appearance of Robe of the Good Archmagi Changes the general appearance of the robe to another one (Plate, Chain, Leather, Robe variations). Change Appearance of Robe of the Neutral Archmagi Changes the general appearance of the robe to another one (Plate, Chain, Leather, Robe variations). Change Appearance of Robe of the Evil Archmagi Changes the general appearance of the robe to another one (Plate, Chain, Leather, Robe variations). Change Appearance of Robe of Vecna Changes the general appearance of the robe to another one (Plate, Chain, Leather, Robe variations). External links *klatu Tweaks and Fixes @ SHS Category:Fixes mods Category:Tweak mods